Chains
by Ryosei Takashi Hime
Summary: This is a little idea I had while talking to my gf about Old Spicer having Chase tied up like he was in Time After Time. Chack Slash.


Jack Spicer had lived a long, successful life as an evil genius and world conqueror but he wasn't feeling as well as he used to now that he was getting on in age. He had to rely on his machines to keep him mobile and though he controlled all the world - though he could entertain himself in any way possible - there was still one thing he never grew tired of doing. Even as old as he was he still couldn't resist it. Everyday he hauled himself down the halls of his lair to the special room he kept guarded at all times. He would have Bean rolled out into a seperate room but he didn't much care if Wuya was there or not. He had grown so used to the Heylin Witch seeing him every moment of the day when she'd haunted him in her ghost form that she'd become a normal part of his life even these days.

When she'd see Bean being transported to another room she knew that Jack was on his way but she couldn't be bothered to say anything anymore. All her cracks on Jack's sexuality fell on deaf ears. More literally so now than before of course. Chase would lift his head to watch his descent from the machine he nearly lived in and he'd seat himself on a chair in front of the man who still seemed so young. And he'd stare with his limited vision. He wouldn't touch. Not anymore. He just stared at Chase Young with a forlorn look on his ancient face and Chase Young would stare back indifferently. Today Jack found himself looking away suddenly and Chase dropped his head once again. Jack watched as the water dripped off the end of his hair and hit the floor, sending tiny ripples over the puddle below. He could remember more vividly than anything else in his life the very first day he came into this room and stared at Chase, longing to make him love him anyway he could. They both remembered that day.

------------------------

Jack sauntered down the hall of his newly acquired palace, grinning smugly as he eyed his treasure. He'd always admired Chase's lair and now it was his at last. Of course more importantly the previous owner of the dark hide away now belonged to him as well. He smirked in satisfaction as his Jackbots pushed open the large doors leading to his special dungeon. It wasn't initially intended as a dungeon but Jack had decided that special prisoners needed special cells. So far Chase was the first to be captured which had really surprised him but soon he'd have all the other Heylin powers in this room as well. A showroom of proof that he deserved the title of Evil Genius and had all along.

He walked right up to the bound warrior and smirked at his nearly nude form. He'd been half kidding when he'd issued that order to his Jackbots but he wasn't complaining about it now that was for sure. Now twenty three years old Jack had long since come to terms with his homosexuality and had no shame what-so-ever as he stared into Chase's scowling face. Obviously Chase didn't appreciate the attention. Shame. It didn't look like he'd manage to make the deal with him after all. And he really hadn't wanted to use force.

Chase watched silently as the least likely threat in the world circled him lazily. He put his fingers against the cold metal of the chains wrapped around his body and followed the trail back around to his front. When he came to a stop his fingers rested on his chest gently and the smirk on his face made the rage in Chase's eyes flame into hatred. He could practically read the thoughts going through his sick little mind as he propped himself against his chest in a way he had once before - decades ago it seemed.

"How does it feel to be captured by - how did you put it back in the day old man? - an insect." he grinned at this. "Yeah. I think that's what you called me."

"Among other things." Chase replied calmly. "None of which really did your cowardice justice."

Jack's face fell but only for a moment. He obviously wouldn't let his retaliation ruin such a moment. Not after he'd worked so hard to get here. He just grinned again and wrapped his fingers around the chains, pulling Chase slowly forward. He was mere centimeters from the evil scientist's face now but he didn't move an inch. That's what Spicer wanted. To see his discomfort. To disgrace and humiliate him. He wouldn't give him the pleasure. He'd never give him that pleasure if he could deny him nothing else.

"I hope you like the Heylin Chains." Jack whispered. "They're permanent after all. They bind you to me for eternity. Your freedom - your free will - belongs to me now. Your life is my life. Everything you own is mine."

"Enjoy them while they last."

"Oh, I will." Jack laughed, unaffected by his nonchalant attitude. "In fact, I think I'll start enjoying them right now."

Chase was only slightly surprised to find himself leaning forward against his will. He had already expected such a low thing from someone as desperate as Spicer though he thought Spicer would have waited some time before forcing physical affection on him. Or out of him as the case seemed to be at the moment. He closed the small distance between their lips slowly and Spicer's expression shocked him. As their lips touched gently his eyes closed partially and he gazed at his angry face from under his eyelashes with a look of utter bliss. Color had risen in his cheeks, making his pale face look somewhat inviting and his fingers tightened considerably on the chains. Had Spicer really wanted something like this so badly?

As the kiss grew in passion Chase felt himself pulled all the way against Spicer's body with strength he hadn't known those scrawny arms possessed. He wasn't even bothering to obtain aid from the Chains. It was possible he couldn't concentrate on anything but the kiss due to the emotional reaction it had generated. He suddenly felt the slight erection Spicer was sporting rub against his leg and decided to retract his theory on Spicer's emotion blocking his concentration. Now he had to hope he would be satisfied with the kiss for the time being.

"Chase..." he exhaled as he pulled away. "Please, don't make this hard on me."

Chase stared down at him coldly as he stroked his cheek and stared into his unfeeling eyes. Spicer wanted him to comply. Chase realized that Spicer didn't just want to take his love by force and that was his weakness. He wanted Chase to love him in return. As long as he resisted Spicer wouldn't touch him. He grinned despite himself. In his mind he'd already won and it didn't matter how long Spicer managed to keep him here. As long as he could keep his pale, clammy little fingers off him he would be the victor.

"Please, Chase." he begged, eyes shining with passion. "Please."

Chase ignored the way he straddled his leg and let his face become as stolid as a stone. Then his eyes filled with unbridled hatred and fury. It made Jack take a step back in surprise but he wouldn't release his hold on the Chains. And he wouldn't look away though Chase had hoped he would show deeper signs of defeat. Jack just stared with a different light in his eyes now. The tears sparkling in the corner of those burning red orbs refused to fall.

"I hate you Jack Spicer. No Shen Gong Wu will ever change that."

For a moment Chase thought Spicer might break down and cry. It wasn't like he'd never been known to do it before however he had grown more than Chase would given him credit for. He barely caught a single tear sliding down his face as he lowered his head, placing it gently against his bare chest. The fingers around his chains tightened all the more and Chase was sure they were bleeding. Spicer didn't seem to care. He stayed this way for a few seconds but when he looked up again the heart break he'd felt at his rejection had disappeared. Now he returned his glare full force and pushed him away roughly.

"Fine!" he exclaimed. "Then rot in here!"

Chase watched him in triumph as he marched out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He could hear him order his Jackbots to make him more comfortable. He would be here a long time but he had won. The next day he was strapped to his torture device where he remained for what seemed to be nearly a century. Yet he would never regret his actions that day and Spicer would never forget them. He had landed the final, lasting blow on his captor and nothing he suffered would be as bad as what he'd done to Spicer.

------------------------

Chase stared down into his shimmering reflection in the puddle that had gathered beneath him. His face had not aged a day since he'd been captured by the nitwit. His eternal life only benefited the one he hated and sometimes that thought alone sickened him. However he didn't seem to be able to gain his eternal youth which was some small consolation. He had been so deeply lost in his thoughts that the hand Jack Spicer laid on his back shocked him into flinching. He had not touched him in so long it was only natural but still he regretted it.

"I just wanted to be near you Chase." the old man whispered.

"You wanted to own me. You got what you wanted."

"What I thought I wanted." he sighed, running his hand over his back.

Chase didn't bother trying to see what the world conqueror was doing. At this point it didn't much matter. Even with his robots his body wouldn't be able to function much longer - eternal life or not. Soon he would be nothing but a pile of immobile bones in a throne. Chase could wait for that day. They all could. Even the Xiaolin Warriors would outlast the genius even if only for a few years. There was something the Heylin had that no one else did and that was time. They could spare this century until they were free again.

Jack ran his hand down over Chase's backside and down his right leg. It wasn't a sexual movement or he would have remained for at least a moment or two. However he let his fingers roam down his ankle and before he realized it Chase felt his leg fall from it's normal height. His toes touched the floor. his left foot followed. He was shocked beyond belief to find himself nearly free so suddenly. Jack hobbled around to his front and stared at his shackles for the longest time before he spoke again.

"I wanted something from you but I'm too old to take it now."

"Then you're releasing me?" he questioned. "Knowing I will not take mercy on you."

"No." Jack replied sadly. "I'm not. I just don't want to go on in this pain forever. I don't want your life anymore."

"If it's death you desire simply release me."

"I can't." he whispered. "I've held on to you too long."

Chase smiled as the Jackbots replaced the Heylin chains with normal shackles. His bloody ankles were chained in the new ones and the brief air they'd gotten only made the pain worse. Jack took the Heylin Shackles and to Chase's surprise clamped them around his own wrists in what seemed to be an absent-minded way. He examined each wrist quietly before placing his crooked old fingers over Chase's hands. He slid them down his arms, up his neck and cupped his face gently, forcing him to look up.

"It won't be long now." he promised.

Chase watched as he returned to his machine and left him to Wuya's conversation. He hardly listened to her as usual but when Bean was returned it didn't much matter. She didn't care who it was as long as someone would acknowledge her existence. She wasn't as patient for their freedom as Bean or himself. Chase returned his eyes to the floor and watched his reflection. He stared into his own cold eyes and imagined what it had been like for Jack Spicer all these years. His moment in the sun had been ruined by two small sentences. He'd never been able to find a bit of happiness in his achievement since that day. And now he was choosing death over an eternal life, ruling Earth. Yet he found he still did not care and he smiled deviously. He even began to laugh after a moment.


End file.
